Alison Jale
Alison Jale is one of the 6 main roles of this story. From season 1 she had been making her apereance as the superficial QUEEN BEE. With the whole thing of Mike kissing Ashley gave her the oportunity to destroy 5 stars once and for all! After her parents taking her to Arts Academy (As she wanted), Alis learns that breaking a friendship is even harder that how it looks. 1. Appearence: Alison is medium sice and a thin girl. Has blond and straigh hair wich she loves! Her skin color white and a bit taned and usually has her nails painted.Her eyes are blue.She conciders herself as the fantasy of every guy! When she was little was "EQUAL PERFECTION" as she says. 2. Personality: Alison is a Queen Bee or most know as The queen of evil! The mayority of persons do not know she has nice and sweet girl inside, she is also smart and the mayority of people don't know that. 3.Season 1: Ali was a little brat during season 1. When she entered the academy she met Connor and emedietley got a crush on him as well as Sammy.Ali finds tha Connor had acrush on a "Girl" and that Samantha was helpin him she though that girl could possibly be Sammy. The girl was actually Lucy, she confront him and ask him why he was spending so much time with Sammy if he liked Lucy (As a friend because they became friends the 1 day). He said Samantha was the only way to get closer to her. In next episodes Connor kisses Lucy infront of the whole class, wich makes her feel jealause but decide to shut up. Se laughs at Samantha and calls her "Looser". In a fake dairy (Who "belong" to Sammy) who she wrote said Samantha though Mike and Connor were the same: Players, Cheaters and Best Friends Kissers. Wich makes both boys to start to hate her..At the half of the season Samantha, Tyler and James form a band called the 3 stars and become the ICON of the class wich makes her so angry that she decides to enter to the band battle against the 3 stars. She conforms a group called "Perfects" with Hanna Heather and Connor (Her new boyfrriend). Ashley, Mike and her have a chat with the teachers and Mike and Ashley are forced to join 3 stars now called 5 stars. At the end of the season James and Ali chat and gives her the songs and gossips of 5 stars and quits to the academy. The guys are forced to continue and at the end of the season their group finds a song she supposly wrote about Tyler who leaves Mike heartbroken (He had a CRUSH on her) and Sammy so debastated she leaves the group "FOREVER". Wich makes Ali so so happy she felt her done was over. Her parents find out about this as well as the whole school Sammy is no where to be found but Ali sees her coming her only reaction is to kiss Mike and Mike kiss her back (Making them the next IT couple) wich makes Sammy run away once again. Their parents send her to boarding school and they tell her that she needs to come back next year to forgive herself.